


Um Lugar Chamado Outono

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Clara sugere o próximo local que deveriam visitar e o Doutor, prontamente, atende o seu pedido. O clima ameno do local surpreendeu a jovem e fez com que os dois companheiros de viagem se aproximassem ainda mais.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Um Lugar Chamado Outono

**Author's Note:**

> Devaneio de quarentena, pois é.  
> Algo leve, para ajudar em dias tão sombrios.

Ter uma máquina do tempo capaz de viajar no espaço era convite para imensas aventuras, sendo praticamente impossível negar viajar ao lado do Doutor. Entre muita correria, explosões e, ocasionalmente, um ou outro salvamento, havia momentos em que a calmaria reinava e as aventuras cessavam  – ainda que por um curto espaço de tempo. Clara Oswald adorava a sensação de ter sua adrenalina elevada aos céus, só para depois poder fechar os olhos e descansar enquanto sentia a brisa relaxante de algum planeta – que até pouco tempo, era desconhecido para ela. Não fazia muito tempo que ela e o Doutor tinham voltado para a TARDIS. Tudo o que eles pretendiam fazer era conhecer um lugar novo, porém acabaram caindo no meio de uma imensa briga entre feudos alienígenas e, quando menos esperavam, precisaram fugir correndo antes que uma torta radioativa os atingisse – porém, essa é uma estória para outra hora.

No momento, ambos estavam em silêncio. Ele estava verificando o motor da nave, enquanto a jovem companheira lia um dos muitos livros presentes na estante no andar superior. O livro em questão era um catálogo com nomes e fotos de diversos planetas, contendo curiosidades, localizações e recomendações para quem fosse visitá-los. Um dos planetas chamou a atenção da jovem mais do que os demais.

– Doutor? – Como não houve resposta, elevou um pouco a voz antes de chamá-lo novamente. – Doutor?

Ele se limitou olhar para ela, ainda segurando sua sonic. Ela desceu as escadas e, colocando o livro aberto em cima do console da TARDIS, disse:

– Quero visitar esse lugar!

O Doutor levantou para então olhar qual era o lugar que Clara queria tanto visitar. Sua expressão mudou de curiosa para surpresa, enquanto trocava olhares repetidas vezes entre as páginas abertas diante dele e a jovem ansiosa a sua frente.

– Esse lugar?

– Sim. Há algo de errado lá?

– Não, é só que – ele percebeu que ela parecia magoada. – Só não imaginei que fosse escolher esse lugar. Mas, se você quer ir, é para lá que iremos.

Abrindo um sorriso, digitou as coordenadas do planeta de nome impronunciável ao qual Clara queria conhecer. Em pouco tempo, ouviu-se o tão esperado som que indicava que estavam no seu destino desejado. Caminharam juntos até a porta e, sem muita pressa, o Doutor abriu a porta. A paisagem a frente fez a jovem abrir um imenso sorriso.

– Doutor, que lugar bonito!

Estavam em algo que parecia ser uma floresta, com árvores que pareciam tocar os céus por todos os lados. O chão era coberto de grama, mas ela não era verde como as da Terra; elas possuíam um tom alaranjado e haviam folhas por todo canto. Estava tão absorta em captar todos os detalhes do lugar que não percebeu que o Doutor havia voltado à TARDIS por um tempo. Também não percebeu que ele tinha uma cesta nas mãos e só foi tirada de seu transe ao ouvi-lo bater  a porta atrás deles.

Ela segurou em seu braço e caminharam em silêncio para dentro da floresta. O clima era agradável, apesar de haver algo parecido como um sol brilhando forte no céu alaranjado acima deles. Pararam debaixo de uma enorme árvore com tronco largo, cercada de suas folhas douradas que caíam de seus próprios galhos. O Doutor colocou um pano por cima dessas folhas e ajudou Clara a se sentar. Fez o mesmo em seguida e, apoiando-se no tronco para apoiar as costas, mordeu uma maçã que havia tirado de dentro da cesta.

– Este planeta – disse após algumas mordidas – tem esse mesmo clima o ano inteiro.

– O ano inteiro? – Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – Então, nunca chove ou fazer calor demais?

– Bem, algumas vezes o sol fica alto no céu, como hoje. Outras vezes, pode chover, mas é sempre uma chuva fina e agradável. 

– Você já veio aqui outras vezes?

– Sim, mas fazia anos que eu não voltava aqui. Nem lembrava da existência desse lugar.

Clara pegou uma folha que caiu em seu colo. Ela era do tamanho da palma de sua mão, sendo dividida como um trevo de três pontas e tinha o mesmo tom alaranjado das outras folhas.

– Engraçado – ela se virou para mostrar a folha a ele. – Parece eu já vi essa folha antes.

– De fato, – e ele pegou a folha para observa-la, antes devolver a ela – essa folha é bem parecida com as de  _ Acer  _ _ pseudoplatanus _ , que é bem conhecida na Terra. Vê, é parecida com a folha que aparece na bandeira do Canadá.

– E desde quando você entende de plantas?

– Eu entendo muitas coisas que você não sabe, senhorita Oswald. – Ambos riram.

– Como se chama este lugar? Não consegui entender o nome escrito no livro.

– Este planeta tem um nome impronunciável, eu mesmo não sei. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Mas gosto de chamar de Outono.

– Você deu o nome de  uma estação terráquea para um planeta?

– Eu não nomeei o planeta, Clara, ele já tem um nome; eu só dei um apelido.

– E por que Outono? Por que não Primavera ou Verão? Ou ainda algum nome científico, daqueles que você gosta de se gabar pronunciando?

– Veja, – ele apontou para a paisagem a frente deles – observe os tons, o clima, as folhas no chão. Neste lugar é outono todos os dias. E o outono, como você bem sabe, é uma estação que muitos acreditam significar o recomeço. Cada folha dessa que cai representa algo que ficou no passado, seja uma memória ruim, uma pessoa que te fez mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Deixar o que não te serve ir embora é a melhor maneira de seguir em frente e se permitir ser feliz.

Clara olhava fixamente para a folha que ainda estava em suas mãos. Uma brisa suave lhe tocou o rosto, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

– Achei estranho você escolher este planeta, no meio de tantos outros – ele continuou. – Porém admito que estou feliz com a sua escolha. Apesar do clima de outono deixar algumas pessoas nostálgicas ou ainda tristes, é interessante observar o ciclo da vida se renovando bem diante dos seus olhos. É bem revigorante, sabe?

O Doutor virou para ela e sorriu. Clara manteve uma expressão séria no rosto, absorvendo cada uma de suas palavras. Ele estava a ponto de perguntar se havia dito algo errado, quando a jovem se aproximou ainda mais dele e, ficando de joelhos, uniu seus lábios nos dele. Envolvendo-a com seus braços, o Senhor do Tempo aprofundou o beijo dos dois, sem muita pressa. 

Quando se separaram, enfim, Clara sentou em seu colo e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a abraçou e, afagando os cabelos castanhos dela, ficaram a observar a paisagem tranquila em torno deles. Ouvindo a música relaxante do som das batidas dos seus corações, a jovem suspirou.

– Podemos voltar aqui outras vezes?

– Sempre que você quiser, Clara. Sempre.


End file.
